Naruto: Sector V, W & Z
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: X-over of Naruto, Is that a Zombie?, Blood Lab and Kids Next Door. Now, now no spoilers. Spoilers are lame..most of the time. Anyways enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires, Werewolves, & Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lad and Is that a Zombie?**

 _ **Chapter 1)**_

* * *

"FAIL! You fail, Naruto! Why can't you get the simple concept of the clone jutsu?!" Iruka shouted at him.

"Ha, Freak!"

"Loser."

"Failure!"

" _ **Demon.**_ "

"Just leave the classroom, Naruto. I don't have time for those who can't learn simple jutsu that everyone else can understand."

"Ha, loser!"

"Loser!"

"Loser!"

"Loser!"

Naruto with his head down, turns around and briskly walks towards the door and slams it shut when he reaches the other side. He then starts to run away from the classroom with a single tear falling from his left eye, but the only one that was able to see it was Hinata.

"Why?! What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto said running outside, he reached one of the oldest tree in the yard where he climbed up and checked for no one to see him, then burst into tears. After a couple of minutes, he calms down and just waits out on top of the tree.

"Hey!"

Naruto's head snapped up to the voice calling out to him, he looked side to side to search for the person that called his name, but he didn't see anyone. He looked down again and was about to fall asleep, until the person that called him whisted right in-front of him. He jumped up in the air in surprise and his head hit the branch above him and he was knocked out.

Just before he went unconscious he heard, "Sweetie, next time when you are trying to get someone's attention don't startle them by whistling right in-front of their face."

After that Naruto fully fell into subconsciousness. After awhile, he awoke in an unfamiliar room, because his vision was so blurry because all he could see so far were shadows of color of different people crowding around him. Then he heard as woman's voice calling for all the students to back away from him, because he was waking up.

His vision then cleared and saw a lot of girls and boys that were his age. Their expressions varied from worried to concerned to neutral to expressionless.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"It's you!"

She scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, its me. Sorry about before."

"It's okay, dattebayo."

"Dattebayo?"

He blushed red and said, "Sorry, it's a verbal tick that I had since I was little and I never really learned how to lose it. But, mostly it comes out when I'm not paying any attention."

"It's okay. I think it's kind of cute."

He blushed again.

"Hey sensei, do you think we can have him in this class?"

"Really?"

"It depends on what the Hokage says and if he wants to stay here?"

"Well, do you?"

"It would be nice, but I understand if you don't want me in your class."

"Why wouldn't I want you in my class?!"

"I'm not the smartest of students and kind of slow."

"Many don't start out smart, we all learn over time. But, where are you in terms of learning materials?"

"I'm not sure, I'll they give me is old worn-books with some of the pages torn out, Why?"

"Dude, you're not serious right."

Naruto turned his head and saw the person whose voice he heard before he passed out. "Were you with her when I pass out a couple of minutes ago?"

"Yes, she is a bit hyperactive, so I need to reel her in, from time to time. And since trees are basically her home you got unlucky. Most would fall, not jump so high in the air they'd hit their head on a branch."

He blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Said one of the girls hugging him from behind.

The teacher whistled for the class' attention, everyone's head snapped to the source.

"Guys, can we still get back on track?"

"Sorry, sensei."

"Well, it seems the bastards upstairs don't know how to teach for shit."

"Sensei!"

"Sorry, but it seems that they still do, the single out and crush the deadlast routine."

"The dea-what?"

She sighed heavily."The deadlast routine. It's a routine that has been here ever since the K. Attack 12 years ago." Naruto twitched at that, but she didn't look like she noticed. "The deadlast routine, is where the teachers pick the rowdy or hopeless genin that seem like they won't stand a chance in the ninja world and pick on them. They rant and rave on them all the time and never give them a break. Apparently, sweetie you were chosen for this year."

"Who was chosen last year?"

"A chakra-less genin by the name of Rock Lee."

"I was one of them."

"You were a deadlast, sensei?"

"Yeah, I was. I was depressed during that school year and I let my grades slip so I became a deadlast."

"Remember, adults can be cruel Naruto, but children can make new ways to make a person miserable."

Naruto, then flashed back to his days in Iruka's classroom, all the putdowns, punches by Sakura and her fangirl army, insults and sneers from Sasuke and the rest of the class just being bystanders laughing at him or doing nothing about his torment. Naruto almost shed a tear at the painful memories that assaulted his brain behind his eyes.

"That year was the worst year of my life, but I trained to crush all of my oppressors by becoming a nin that they didn't want to screw with. I could have been a front line nin, but I decided I want to help the next generation and raised them to be nins that would respect each other and would never have to face the deadlast routine."

After a moment a moment of silence for everything to sink in, Naruto asked.

"What class is this?"

The bubbly girl, he met earlier answered. "You are in Sector V!" She exclaimed.

"Sector V?"

"Yeah, dude. This class is Sector V, I'm in Sector Z and she is in Sector W."

"How many sectors are there?"

"There are only three, but each class is specialized to fit each student. Do you want to meet with-"

 _ ***Brrrrrinng!***_

"It seems the school day is over and it's time for everyone to go home."

"Hey, ah~. I never asked for your name."

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

The energetic girl's eyes widened and Naruto thought she was going to scorn and insult him so he flinched, but she just wrapped him up in a hug and yelled. "I finally meet the guy who painted the Hokage mountain!"

"You know who I am?"

"Yep!"

"Come on, you have to hang out with us!"

"Uhh~."

"Please?!" She whined cutely with a puppy pout and big eyes.

"Okay." Naruto sighed.

"Yay!"

"Come on, come on~!" She said while dragging him out the door.

"Oh, sweetie! Wait! You said you wanted to be in this class, right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll discuss it with the Hokage tonight."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Come on everyone. You are done for the day."

"Hai, sensei."

Then everyone scattered and left for home, pondering on the new kid who might be joining them in their conquest of becoming ninjas.

 **Ending it. Two new stories in the same week and no updates for my old stories? Shame on me, I know, I suck. Anyways, I needed this or else I wouldn't be to focus on my older stories. Don't worry, I'm updating and I update quickly, now that I don't have to do any essays for college classes. Moving forward, if put a new story up they will most possibly be one-shots that haunt my thoughts.**

 **I'll update all my stories quickly and I want to try to spit out two chapters for every time I update.**

 **~Laters, minna. Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampires, Werewolves & Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lab and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 2)**

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"Good evening, Ranko-san"

"Good evening, Hokage-sama."

"Any reason to why you are here?"

"I'm here concerning a student named Naruto Uzumaki."

Sarutobi, straighten up at the name of surrogate grandson.

"Did Naruto do something, again?"

"Actually, it is pertaining to Naruto's academic needs. One of my students took him to my classroom when she accidently knocked him out."

"He was knock out?"

"I don't know all the details to his unconscious state, but I offered him a chance to be taught in my classroom."

"Any reason, why?"

"Well, one of my students asked if, he could be taught in my classroom, but I was thinking he was being taken care of in his own, but when he told me dejectedly that I wouldn't want him in his class and I asked him, why? His response was that he was slow learner, but I told him that most students start slow and asked him where he was in learning materials. He told me all he got was worn out books with some of the pages torn out!" Ranko finished with a hiss.

Sarutobi then rubbed his temples and groaned. "It seems the Academy teachers, have not heeded my warnings about the deadlast routine. How long has it been going on?"

"I would say, it never stopped. I guess no one of the victims actually knew, I would guess Rock Lee would know, but the kid is not the type of rat out a person, especially now since he has Guy as a mentor."

"So, it seems."

"Whose is Naruto's teacher?"

"Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki."

"Tch, should have known. Mizuki, still hates the Kyuubi and Iruka is still hung up over his dead parents, they are taking out their pain on Naruto."

"What do you suppose to do then?"

"I'm asking if I could have Naruto as my student."

"You want Naruto as your student?"

"Yes."

"It would cause trouble would the civilian council and Elders."

"It would, but I don't give a damn. He deserves a chance that the people in this village haven't given him since he's been born."

"I want to, but what about Naruto? Does he want to enter your class?"

"He said yes, and has already captured a couple of my students' attention."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He is a really cute kid, I know he is destined for great things."

"Do I have permission to have him as a student?"

"I'll give you a trail run. You can have Naruto for one month, since I only want what is best for Naruto. If he shows improvement, then he can stay in your class. If there is no improvement, then he returns to Iruka's class."

"Okay, I accept." She nodded.

Ranko then bowed and left his office.

* * *

"Welcome to my house!" The energetic girl yelled out.

"She's so peppy." Naruto whispered.

"I know, but I love her anyways. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you my name. The name is Shu Aileen. He raised his hand to shake his.

"You already know mine, but the name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto returns the gesture.

"Yo~. Are you guys, done?" The girl asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sweetie, aren't you forgetting something?"

She raised her eyebrow in question, but then it hit her like a bag of bricks. "Oh, right~! I never told you my name. My name is Sasha Liz."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto nodded.

Sasha, invites them both into her home and leaves to her kitchen to make tea and cookies.

Her house, was a large one and could have housed about at least ten people easily. However, it's only inhabited by only two people, Sasha and Shu.

"This place is huge!"

"I know, right!"

"Let's give you the grand tour!"

Sasha then takes Naruto on the tour of the first floor, which had the kitchen, living room, three bedrooms with bathrooms, along with two bathrooms. In the backyard, there was a training ground with a private spring.

Shu then takes him upstairs, where they have the library, three more bedrooms with bathrooms inside has a terrace and a game room. Overall, the place looked like every teenage ninja's dream.

"Wow~!"

"Right!"

"We know."

"Can you stay over?" Sasha said.

"Come on, Sasha. It's getting kind of late."

"Oh crap, you're right. Okay~." She finished off with a pout.

"Sorry, I really liked hang out with you guys."

"No problem. Let's walk you out."

Sasha, Shu and Naruto start to leave the manor, seeing that the sun is going down.

"Bye, guys." Naruto waved to them.

"Bye~!" Sasha said.

"Laters!" Shu said.

The watched him leave until they could see him anymore.

"What class do you think he could fit into?" Shu said wrapping his arm around Sasha.

"Well, any class if he can put his mind to it." Sasha responded back while snuggling into his chest.

"Will he be placed her class?"

"Maybe, that depends all on him."

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Come on, I wanna get one more training session in before dinner."

"'Kay."

* * *

 **(Naruto's POV)**

"They're really nice guys. I hope I can be with them tomorrow." Naruto said walking towards his apartment.

He soon walks in and finds the apartment still trashed from yesterday.

"It's a good thing, they didn't come today. I'm not in the mood to deal with the villager's bullshit tonight." 'Also, learning that if you clean up the place, it gives them more incentive to trash it.'

Naruto, took off his orange jumpsuit and jumped into his bed pulling his thin covers over himself, falling into one of his rare dreamless sleeps. He remained undisturbed for the rest of the night.

 **(Morning) (Regular POV)**

Naruto woke up and found out he beat his alarm for once and slam on it to make sure it didn't ring. He took a shower, with semi-warm water since the alarm clock usually woke the manager to turn off the hot water in the building, but since it didn't ring the manager was still dead asleep.

Naruto, then walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked around in his closet. Subconsciously, he grabbed his orange jumpsuit, but then caught himself and put the outfit back. He started rummaging through his closet and something in the way back caught his attention. A box, that was covered in dust, was pushed all the way in the back.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the box of clothes that the Old Man Hokage gave him a couple months back, for his birthday, but he hid it so the villagers wouldn't tear it to pieces. He set the box down on the floor and opened it slowly, years of getting gifts then having it explode in his face of either pranks or weapons, has filled him with a healthy set of caution.

The box, contained several sets of outfits and a couple pairs of shoes at the very bottom.

"Thanks Old Man."

 **(Back at the Hokage's Office)**

"Achoo!" An old man working over a stack of paperwork.

 **(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto then picked out an red-orange shirt, a black hoodie, black training pants and ninja sandals. He then placed the box filled with new clothes back in its hiding place and walked out of his apartment, he wasn't seen by anyone since it was still early.

He walked towards the ramen stand and ordered some ramen to go. Naruto, then walked towards the academy, making sure to stay out of site as people were barely starting to come out to start the day. He arrived, to the academy and leaned against the giant tree he climbed on top of yesterday.

"Hey, Naruto." Shu said with a crooked smile.

"Hi Shu."

"You need to follow me, I'm supposed to take you to the classroom and see what class sector you belong too."

"Alright then, let's go."

So, Naruto and Shu walked towards the building and went to classroom 1-5, to where Ranko-san was leaning over her writing something.

"Sensei."

Ranko's head snapped up to the noise and found herself staring at both Shu and Naruto.

"Oh, good morning to the both of you. I must have been really focused not to hear you guys come in."

"It's okay, Naruto's back and I was wondering will he be allowed into our class?"

"Ah~. Don't worry about it, Shu. Naruto-kun, I discussed the situation with Hokage-sama and he said, that I can teach you, but it's a trail to see if you learn better under my tutelage you can stay and don't have to go back to Iruka's, however if you don't then you have to go back to Iruka."

Naruto looked excited and hopefully during the first part, but then his face fell during the second piece, and Ranko caught it. "Oh no, Naruto don't make that face. I'm not trying to discourage you, I'm just telling you the entire story."

"Okay. At least you tell me everything."

"Don't worry, I'd bet you'll do just fine and since you are early, I'll explain how the classes work and then when everyone arrives will talk about which class you want to take."

Naruto smiled one of his soon-to-be common real smiles, which somehow lit up the room.

* * *

 **I'm back, it has been too long since I written. I hate college philosophy essays yet I love writing. I'm weird, anyways, to the first reviewer of this fanfic, 'Is that a Zombie?' an anime, about a zombie created by a necromancer and is able to use and amplify his strength by using percentage. Blood lab, is an anime about a vampire, who is an otaku and happens to very strong using his power to protect the human/ghost girl that accidentally stepped into his life. If those, aren't good enough explanations, then google it. Whether you like it or not, doesn't apply to me. Moving forward, bye and see you guys in the next fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampires, Werewolves & Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lab and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 3)**

* * *

Soon, the classroom was filled with the students from yesterday. Some of the students recognized him from yesterday and went up to introduce themselves and greet him. Others, nodded his direction and sat in their usual places, while some didn't recognize him or didn't acknowledge him.

Soon, the clock struck nine in the morning and class was now in session.

"Alright class, as some of you may know already, I want to introduce a new student who will know pick his class. Any questions?"

A black-haired girl raised her hand, and Ranko nodded in her direction.

"Yes, Yai-chan?"

"Where is the new student?"

"Oh, he is the student from yesterday."

"Please come out and introduce yourself."

Naruto, then stood up and walked towards the front of the class, turned facing the students and said, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes would include training, eating ramen and hanging out with a nice old man. My dislikes are waiting, those who hurt my friends and traitors. My dream is to become the Hokage in the future."

"Nice introduction, Naruto. Please stay up and now is time to introduce classes. Alright, guys, can someone go to the next two classes rooms and bring the teachers and students to the training ground."

"On it." A sandy brown-haired boy and a dark brown haired girl said.

As, the two kids left the room to do what was said.

"Let's all go to the training ground, everyone."

 **(Fast Forward)(Training Ground)**

"Alright, is everyone here?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"Alright, who wants to explain the classes to Naruto here?" Ranko said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ranko-chan, we will." A tall man wearing a chunin flak jacket and dark ABNU pants taped to his shoes. He was gesturing to himself and another man, not as tall he was, but slightly buffer and didn't wear his flak jacket, but wore a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off.

"Alright guys, go right ahead."

The two men stepped forward and the one with the flak jacket started first.

"So, you're the little guy that got little Ranko-chan all riled up, huh?"

"Shut up, Jack."

The sandy haired man just grinned widely at her and turned to Naruto. "Okay, then enough messing around. My name is Jackson Okami, and I'm the teacher for the 'W' class. I teach Taijutsu, Weapons, Strategy and History."

The dark brown haired man started his introduction, "Now, that Mr. Mouth is finished, I'll go, My name is Mike Zon, and I'm the teacher for the 'Z' class. I teach Tactics, Science, Reading, and Ninjutsu."

"Since, they finished their introductions, I will start mine. My name is Ranko Vi, and I'm the teacher for the 'V' class. I teach the Kunoichi classes, Mathematics, Genjutsu and Writing."

"So which class catches your attention?"

"Well, you all make great points, but I think Ranko-sensei would be better for me, but I'm very happy to be a part of your classes in the future." Naruto bowed to the three of them.

"Well, it will be fun to have you in my class, kid. Just remember you can come to anyone of us if you need something, alright?" Jackson said rubbing Naruto's head affectionately like a puppy.

Naruto, lightly blushed and nodded.

The 'V' class broke out in cheers at having a new student in their midst, while the other two classes responded just as loudly.

"Alright kids, time for class. Head back into the building. "

Let's see how Iruka's class is doing so far.

* * *

 **(Iruka's classroom)**

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"H-here."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here." 'Yip.'

"Akamaru?" 'Bark.'

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The class was silent.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" This time, Iruka looked around the classroom and couldn't find any piece of orange anywhere in the classroom.

"Guess he's not here, today."

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!"

"Alright class, turn to page number 137 and today we will be reading about the Second Shinobi War."

While Iruka droned on about the war, some students couldn't focus because of the missing blond. Some, had thought he just had a bad night and decided to skip today, others thought he dropped out of the academy and said good riddance and lastly the rest were thinking where was he since Naruto would either come late or not at all and there hasn't been any signs of a prank going off.

'So, then where is he?'

Then, the class was over and students returned home.

Iruka was sitting at his desk, looking over papers and papers of homework that needed grading.

Then an ABNU flashed into the room and told Iruka that he is needed by the Hokage for a meeting.

"Alright, I will be there immediately." Iruka said to the ABNU, who then flashed out of the room.

Iruka, then put down the pen he was using to grade his student's papers and flashed in-front of the door of the Hokage's office. He knocked twice, to which he heard a 'come in' a few seconds later.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I have." The third said with his arms crossed.

"May I please inquire why?"

"Can you please tell me about a student named Naruto Uzumaki?" The third's face didn't change from its cold look.

Iruka's eyes took a darker look and his tone of voice took a hard edge.

"I don't know why you want that brat to be a ninja, Hokage-sama. He doesn't do anything right, no turned in homework, and abysmal during training periods."

The third didn't say anything, but his face turned sad at Iruka's description of Naruto.

"Iruka, do you know why, I placed Naruto within your classroom?"

"No, I don't why, sir?"

"Because, I thought with your past you could connect with him, but it seems I have made a mistake because Naruto hasn't gotten the help I thought he would with your class."

"I thought he would be fine with you and your class because you are known to be a fair and strict teacher, but not in the case for Naruto." The third just sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I'm heavily disappointed in you, Iruka. You of all people should know what it was like to be alone, but Naruto, your student is even more alone then you ever were. But, that is not what I wanted tell you today."

The third then sat straighter in his chair and looked Iruka in his eyes which made him flinch. "Have you heard of something called the 'Dead-last routine'?"

"Dead-last routine? I've never heard of it, why?"

"Because one of the teacher at the academy came to me yesterday with concerns of one Naruto Uzumaki."

"She came to me, saying she meet Naruto after an accident between one of her students and him and she asked if he wanted to go to her class and respond with yes. So, then Iruka tell me do you know what the cause of that?"

"No, I do not. I may not like him, but he fails by himself. I didn't know anything about the worn books. I had Mizuki give the brat the academy books, why?"

The third just sighed.

"Iruka, I let the teacher that brought this situation to my attention rights to teach Naruto for an entire month. If Naruto is the failure you so claim him to be, then he will be returned to you, but if he proves that he is not a failure, then you will lose your teaching rights and will be on gate duty for the rest of the year and will have to apologize to Naruto."

"What?" Iruka said.

"This is non-negotiable, Iruka. You will not contact Naruto during this month period and pass this on to Mizuki. I will see Naruto's progress with the proper help that he has and maybe he can actually have some form of normality that he couldn't get in your classroom. If you or Mizuki try anything, then you will find you both out on your ass with your headbands ripped from your foreheads you understand?"

"Yes sir." Iruka said, with his head down.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Iruka, then immediately left the office and returned back to his paperwork, but with less vigor than before.

"It's just Naruto, he'll return in a month and then I'll the reasons for his actions."

But, his thoughts were different. 'Did I really push him away so much that someone would led him elsewhere?' He thought sadly.

* * *

 **Ending it! Thanks for the favorites and followers so far. Laters and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lab and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 4)**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up and found out that he beat his alarm and set it off before the irritating beeping could start.

He starts on his morning routine, got dressed, and left the run down apartment for the academy, avoiding the main roads, wearing a real smile, that made his heart pump.

Naruto then raced towards the academy gates and waited on top of the tree where he met his new friends, who actually gave him a chance. He then wondered how his actual first day of class will go, with people not giving him dirty looks or having nasty put downs.

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way past the academy gates, heading towards the classroom he was supposed to be in.

He knocked twice and heard a polite, "Come in, please."

Naruto went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, good morning Naruto-kun. Are you always this early?"

"No, not really. Most of the time I'm late or I don't show at all."

"Well, it seems you getting up on your own, so it is a good habit to keep."

"Alright, so what are we going to do today, Ranko-sensei?"

"Ah~, that would be sparring for today, along the week you will see how everyone is treated and taught. So don't be discouraged at the slow pace of the results of your training, as everyone goes at their own pace. "

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said, with a smile.

Inside he was bursting with excitement at what to expect.

"Hey, Naruto!" Shu said.

"Yo Naru-chan!" Sasha greeted

"Hey, guys!" He returned the greeting.

"Today's sparring day, I can't wait. I wonder what stance your sensei will fit for you?" She said.

"It will be interesting that's for sure." Shu replied.

"What stance do you guys have or does everyone have their own unique stance?"

"Everyone has their own unique stance that is based off a regular stance," Ranko said, cutting into their conversation.

"Good morning, Ranko-sensei."

"Good morning you two. Why don't you lead Naruto to the training group we use."

"Sure."

"Alright."

"You guys, don't use the academy training ground?"

"No, we bought our private training ground and we use it for various training methods of different levels."

"Now come on!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

"See you there, sensei!"

"Later kids." She waved them off.

They all raced off to training ground 41, where Naruto saw all the other students gathering around in their groups talking about certain topics as Shu lead Naruto around, waving hi to anyone who greeted them.

The training group was huge, with areas that different level wooden training dummies, a small lake, a grassland and a training ground.

"This is so cool~."

"I know, right?"

A whistle, then resounded through the training ground, grabbing the attention of all the students.

"Everyone gather around, we are gonna explain today's activities." Jackson said, clapping his hands.

Everyone soon gathered around the trio of teachers and waited with bated breath for what they were going to do today.

"Okay, everyone. Those that need help with their taijutsu practice will be on one side, the rest will run the obstacle course."

"Yes sir."

The class split up and one part went their way to the obstacle course and others including Naruto went with Jackson to the grassland.

"Alright, you guys. Practice your stances, I'm going to be working with Naruto for the next 45 minutes and then I will go over all your stances for today to see how far you all are, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The class stated, going to a different combos of stances and katas, partnering up and having the more experienced ones oversee their training with Shu, being the leader.

"Alright, now what did you learn so far in the methods of Taijutsu?"

"I'm pretty sure I suck, because when looking at their stances. What I picked up would make all taijutsu experts and teachers burst into tears or start a riot." Naruto finished.

"Ah~, yeah. It must be about the common dislike most of idiots of this village seems to place on you, huh?"

A shrug was his only answer.

"Well, screw all the haters then. You're just more awesome then them. Hell, most people can't go through half the stuff you went through when they are adults, nevertheless at your age. I wouldn't be surprised nor blame you if you became dark and broody, because of it."

"Me? Dark and broody, like Sasuke? Gross!" Naruto balked at the thought of being all moody and depressing.

"True, that kid looks like he needs an overdose of happy pills."

"No kidding."

"Anyways, how about you flush everything you learned from before, and I will teach you everything that you need to know. So let's start from the beginning. What are the stances you know of?"

"Well, the stances of the fire fist, ocean fist, monkey fist, tiger claw, strong fist, snake strike, shadow fist and lastly..the fox spirit style, which has been banned for as long as I've been alive." Naruto finished.

"They say you don't pay attention."

"I don't. I pay attention to things that interest me."

"Like most teens." Jackson finished with a smile.

"Alright, since you know. I will teach you two fighting stances and then I will teach you the fox spirit style and the snake strike fighting style."

"But, aren't thos-"

"The two most hated taijutsu methods in all of Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, they are. However, I know you can make them reknown for their strength and speed again. Everyone's style is different as their personality as your pranks and your ability to get away and your ability of speed shows your way for the fox and your agility and sneakiness shows of the snake."

"So, I start my payback by not giving a shit about what the villagers think for once, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Good."

Jackson spends the rest of their 45 minutes, teaching Naruto the basic stances for the Spirit fox style and the snake strike style.

"Alright, once more Naruto."

"Yes!"

Naruto, then went into a soft stance and waited for Jackson to attack, which he did after a stare down of several minutes and went for a left jab, following up by several snap kicks and front punches, to which Naruto worked on avoidance.

"Good job so far and the teachers here think you're a failure. What a load of bull. I can't wait to see what you can do when you create your own fighting style." Jackson said, messing up Naruto's spiky hair.

"Thank you, sensei." Naruto said, blushing.

"No problem. Now-" *Ring!*

"Seems the 45 minutes are up. Time to head back."

"Okay."

The pair, then left the grassland and met up with the rest of the class and switched.

"Hey, Naruto. How was it?"

"It was really awesome, Shu. I love it and he helped me pick out my own styles as well."

"Of course, he does that for all the new ones. I'll get more in depth with that later, I will tell you about the obstacle course, that hurts like a bitch on your first try of it. Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah. Now, tell me where to start."

Shu smiled and let him around the entire obstacle course, giving him an overview of the entire place and said, "Let's see what you do, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back and prepared himself for the course and then he started, ducking, avoiding and dodging the swinging limbs of the wooden dummies and looking all around him, using his senses help him with unseen obstacles and opponents.

He finished the course in with a time period of 4 minutes and 26 seconds, with no scraps at all.

"How'd did you do that?" A girl with raven-tinted hair asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You completed the obstacle course so quickly, that's what she's asking." Shu said.

"Oh, I just went and did it. Almost like instinct."

'It appears that the mob hunts were useful for something.' Naruto thought, sadly.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry, I blanked out for a second there."

"It's fine. Everyone is heading to towards the next class. Oh yeah, I keep forget that you're new here. The class for the V section is Taijutsu, Weapons, Genjutsu, Writing and Ninjutsu Practice."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Just make the best out of it." Shu said, raising his hand.

"I will, I haven't had this much fun in years." Naruto said, grabbing the offered hand, to shake.

"I'll show to your next class."

"Alright."

Naruto, truly enjoyed his classes and he felt he learned something, even if he got some things wrong no one blamed him for it and he got to meet a lot of different students from Sectors W and Z and became friends with them as they didn't judge him and enjoyed his company.

Technically, it was better than ditching class with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji as they were more than lesson skipping acquaintances, then friends.

Soon, the school day was over far too soon for his tastes, even he surprised himself by saying the one thing he never thought he would actually say. He waved off his friendly classmates and walked home with Sasha and Shu, but he didn't know that he was being watched by the Hokage via crystal ball.

"I'm really happy for you, Naruto-kun. I've seen that smile in a long time." The third Hokage said, smiling, a few years coming back to him.

However, a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in."

Two ABNU entered the room.

"Yes?"

"The civilian council has requested your presence in the council room."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Tell them, I will be there momentarily."

The two ABNU than flashed out and leaving him alone in his office.

He turned to the portraits of all of the past Hokages and looked particularly at the last one, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"You would be proud of him, Minato, but extremely disappointed in the village, not that I blame you, so am I." He finished off, with a sigh.

He got up from his chair and stretched and then flashed to council meeting room.

"What did you call me for?"

"We are all gathered here to discuss one person."

"And who would take person be?" Already knowing, who they wanted to talk about with reluctance.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

 **Ending it. Next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Anyways, onward to the next chapter. I wonder what I should write next.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lab and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 5)**

* * *

(Flashback)

"What did you call me for?"

"We are all gathered here to discuss one person."

"And who would that person be?" Already knowing, who they wanted to talk about with reluctance.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

(Present)

"Why do you want to talk about that little bastard, anyways?" A civilian council member asked.

Then there was several killing intents that invaded the room and knocked out a couple of the civilian council members.

Sarutobi took a deep breath and looked at Danzo.

"So, what is it?"

"Where has he been?" He asked.

"What do you mean? He's been where he's always been. Here, there and everywhere." Sarutobi said, his old prankster side showing.

"You know what I mean, Hiruzen." Danzo asked, irritated.

"No, I don't. Please enlighten an old man."

"Where has Naruto Uzumaki been the past few days?"

"Oh~. He's fine. Going to academy, training and then back home."

"Why are we even letting him be a ninja!?"

"What do you mean, 'we'? You fucks just sit on your asses and complain!"

"What! How dare you!"

"Enough! No more. Tsume control your temper. Sakuya sit down."

Both of them grumbled and sat down.

"Naruto is where he usually is and that is where he is staying. His location is none of your concern."

"But-"

"But nothing. You didn't care for anything about him before, so why do you care now? Because you can't mock him anymore? Because you can't find him to hurt him or attack him anymore?" Hiruzen said, his frown.

"Hokage-sama, please."

"Don't care, like I said before. Naruto Uzumaki is none of your concern and it is going to stay that way. He's fine and healthy, which is saying something considering all the people who wish for his death."

The ninja clan heads and the Hokage glared hard at the civilians and elders, who the civilians squirmed while the elders didn't respond.

Danzo was about to open his mouth, but Hiruzen raised his hand to silence him.

"Can it, mummy-teme. Oops! It slipped, but I have to admit the name does fit you very well." Hiruzen said, remembering when Naruto was four and when he finished the meeting with Danzo and he first called him that. He laughed for hours afterwards and the massive smirks of the past Hokages agreed with him.

Danzo sneered and the Tweedledee and dumb, tried to counter, but Hiruzen was faster and cancelled the meeting and had them tossed out of the room for laughs.

"I should have done that years ago."

The nods and the smirks of ninja clan heads said that they agreed.

The next day, Naruto was walking down the street early in the morning and was about to enter the academy grounds to meet with his teacher until a voice he hadn't heard for a few week came up from behind him.

"Dobe." Sasuke stated, standing directly behind him.

"Uchiha." Naruto said, not giving him anything.

"Where have you been, urakonatachi? Finally given up on being a ninja?"

"Never will I give up on being a ninja and since when has it been any of your business on what I do and what I don't do?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"If you are just going to stand there and stare at me, I'm leaving." Naruto turned away and was about to walk, until a firm hand grabbed his wrist.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me whe-" Naruto kicked Sasuke's feet from under him, but his grip was still on his arm which made him fall as well.

Naruto pried Sasuke's fingers off his wrist and rubbed the bruise that was there.

"Like I said, what I do and what I don't do, is none of your business, teme." Naruto said to Sasuke's permanent sneer.

Sasuke was going to tackle him, but Naruto got a running start and used his speed as advantage over the Uchiha. Leaving him in the dust, with no blonde-haired, tri-whiskered dobe in sight.

He could only growl in anger and annoyance at losing the dobe and he could hear his fan club approaching with Sakura and Ino leading up the front.

'I will find out where you've been dobe.' Sasuke sneered.

Naruto looked at the retreating brooder and made sure none of the fangirls were remaining and then took off towards Ranko's classroom.

"Naruto-kun, you're on time. You're usually early, did something happen?" Ranko asked.

"Came across a person from my old class, but its nothing, I was able to lose them." Naruto replied.

"Oh, alright. Take a seat, today since you are in my class we will be doing Genjutsu and before you say anything, I read your files and I know you can't do the clone jutsu or genjutsu, but I can fix that"

"But, how? Every time I try, the clone is pale and sick on the floor."

"Too much or too little chakra, would be one of the causes. How much chakra do push into your techniques?"

Naruto rubbed the back of head when the thought made sense.

"Don't worry, many others couldn't get the clone jutsu, its a E-rank jutsu and considering by your description of your dead clone, you have too much chakra for such E-rank techniques."

"Then what do you recommend?"

Ranko smirked and asked him to take a seat.

"This is the class that will help you with that and considering I've nothing, but good things from yesterdays' class you will be fine and learn quickly. I can see that you learn by doing, instead of being told of what do to, so I have earn learn their own way. It makes the process easier, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good."

Soon students started to pour into the classroom and everyone was seated.

"Alright, today we are going over two things. Genjutsu and the clone jutsu, understand?"

"Yes, Ranko-sensei."

She smiled and went about teaching the class. At the end of the school day, Naruto learned about genjutsu and its different aspects along with a clone jutsu. Naruto, walked to the Hokage Tower, not paying an ounce of attention to the sneering civilians surrounding him, but they could riot it up a mob he was already inside and walked past the sneering secretary and knocked on the door and waited for a positive response.

The pair of ABNU stationed outside the door, had to restrain themselves for searching for a genjutsu and Hiruzen said, "Come in."

Naruto walked inside and closed the door.

Hiruzen looked at the changed form of his surrogate grandson and rubbed his eyes and looked at him, he swore on his Icha Icha collection that he saw Minato when he was younger.

"Old Man?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen straighten up in his chair and said, "Naruto, its been so long since your last visit. I thought you've forgotten about me."

"I'd never forget about you Old man." Naruto said.

"When were you going to tell me about your changes?"

"Now." Naruto simply stated.

Hiruzen refused to face plant.

'He may look like a younger Minato, but he has Kushina's personality down to a tee.'

"Alright, how have you been in Ranko class?"

Naruto grinned and sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and told the Hokage of all the fun things that he experienced during his time in Ranko's class. The entire time with real smile and a bright shine in his eyes, that made Hiruzen crack a smile and he felt a few years younger.

"So you enjoy your class with Ranko?"

"Yes, I do. That and I've made a lot of new friends, but I know I only have two more weeks until the month is over, but I really want to stay with Ranko."

"You truly wish to stay with Ranko, huh?"

* * *

 **Ending it, Next chapter!**

 **P.S. KND, Blood Lad and Is this a Zombie? The Characters will meet Naruto and his new team when after the Wave mission. I want Naruto to finish the month with Ranko and his new friends, then a confrontation with Iruka and the rest of his classmates, the genin exam, his team's exam and then the Wave mission with Kakashi's team and then I want your guys or gals opinion for the next few chapters. Which do you want after the wave mission?**

 **KND**

 **Blood Lad**

 **Is this a Zombie**

 **Your choice, if you don't answer, I'll just pick at random.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lad and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 6)**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Come in."

Naruto walked inside and closed the door.

Hiruzen looked at the changed form of his surrogate grandson and rubbed his eyes and looked at him, he swore on his Icha Icha that he just saw Minato when he was younger.

"Old Man?"

Hiruzen sat straight up in his chair and said, "Naruto, it's been so long since your last visit. I thought you've forgotten about me."

"I'd never forget about you Old man." Naruto said.

"When were you going to tell me about your changes?"

"Now." Naruto simply stated.

Hiruzen resisted the urge to face plant.

'He may look like a younger Minato, but has Kushina's personality down to a tee.'

"Alright, how have you been in Ranko's class?"

Naruto grinned and sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and told the Hokage of all the fun things that he experienced during his time in Ranko's class. The entire time with a real smile on his face and bright look in his eyes, that made Hiruzen smile back as he felt a few years younger.

"So, you enjoy your class with Ranko?"

"Yes, I do. that and I've made a lot of new friends, but I know I only have two more weeks until the month is over, but I really want to stay with Ranko."

"You truly do wish to remain with Ranko, huh?"

(Present)

"Of course, I do." Naruto said, without hesitation.

"Then I guess you get to stay with her until your genin exam, which I know for sure you will pass this time."

"Thanks, Old man, sorry to bug you, though."

"No, Naruto you aren't bugging me. Technically you are saving me from this evilness called paperwork." He said, glaring at the stacks of paper.

"Old Man, why not use clones?"

Naruto watched as the Old Man sat up straight in his seat, eyed him with a blank stare which was starting to scare him and then turn his attention to his desk where he pulled out several scrolls and gave 2 to Naruto and opened one for himself and unsealed a piece of paper with the words, 'You have discovered the way to beat paperwork, bash face here.' with a circle for 'bash face here'.

"Stupid, stupid!" The third said, has he bashed his face on the paper and desk.

Naruto was slightly confused but didn't want to see the Old Man punish himself any longer.

"It's okay, Old Man. Besides you were busy run a village, taking care the council, assigning missions and dealing with a whole bunch of other stuff, it's understandable that you didn't see it sooner." The Old Man in questions stopped banging his head in favor of listening to Naruto's words.

"Plus, think of it as part of the repayment because you actually giving me a chance to make it this far." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi just looked at the boy in front of him.

"You don't need to repay me, Naruto-kun." He smiled back.

Naruto smiled in return.

Sarutobi made three clones and had them do the work and wanted to take Naruto out for ramen. To which Naruto thanked him repeatedly.

The pair spent the lunch hour eating ramen and Naruto chatting between the Hokage and the Ramen people. Soon, Naruto went to leave and waved goodbye to the Ayame and her father along with the Hokage who went back to the tower in a good mood after two more bowls of ramen and then he paid for the tab for the meal.

However, Naruto was being watched by several eyes, a blank pair of eyes, and a jealous/semi-curious pair of eyes.

'I need to inform Danzo-sama.' A Root ninja thought, going back to his master with new information.

"Dobe.." A brooding emo said, glaring at the disappearing form of his one-sided rival.

Naruto returned home, now taking notice of the dark, heavy glares civilians sent his way and made sure to avoid them as he raced back to his apartment, going inside via window. He got his stuff from the floorboards and the money he has saved from whenever the Old man would visit. His new clothes and his froggy wallet and exited the apartment the second the door was smashed down.

"Where is he?" A malice-filled voice sounded out.

"Don't know, but he has to be hiding somewhere, let's spread out and find him. If we can't, we can just burn the place down with him in it and then we will become heroes."

"True, let's do it." Another finally stated, among the mummers of agreement from several others.

Naruto, on the other hand, was just below the window, so they couldn't see him.

'Thank God, for small mercies.' He thought, racing to his friend's house, hoping they would allow him to stay.

(Shu and Sasha's House)

"Of course, you can stay!" Sasha yelled out, dragging him inside.

"You're more than welcome, Naruto." Shu said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto said, relieved.

"No problem. Let me show you to your room."

"Okay."

Naruto stayed with his friends, eating dinner with them while chatting and discussing different topics which made Naruto laugh and smile. Soon the afternoon turned to night and he yawned.

"I'm going to head to bed, thanks for everything."

"You're more than welcome you know. We need to wake up early, the class tomorrow is a different one, we are going to be explaining about different weapons and which one works for each person."

"Alright, I'll get up early. Thanks for the warning."

Afterward, Naruto left, going to bed without worry and since Naruto took all his valuables with him when he left his apartment, the villagers only trashed and ripped apart his orange jumpsuits and the few ramen cups that have already gone bad.

He wondered what tomorrow will bring.

Soon early morning came and he woke up with a yawn but didn't notice a shadow creeping behind him until he was in the arms of a girl with a sizable bust pressed into his back.

"Sasha?"

"Yep, it's me. I was going to jump on your bed, but you woke up earlier than expected."

"I did say I would wake up, didn't I?"

"Yep. Come on, now get dressed. I'm making breakfast."

"Alright."

Harry got out of the bed, showing that he slept in his boxers and went to the bathroom. Soon he got changed and went downstairs finding Shu eating eggs on the table as he waved him over.

"Morning."

"Morning, Shu. Sasha."

"Morning Naruto." Sasha said placing a bowl of ramen in front of him.

Naruto broke apart a pair of chopsticks and ate it and when he finished, he thanked her and said, "It was really good, I know it is ramen, but it is not like any other I eaten before."

"Breakfast ramen, I just added miso, beef, pork and bit of salt in it along with noodles and the usual broth and there you have it. I found the place where you eat your ramen and I asked for something that you would like for a surprise."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up and thanked her and made a note to visit the ramen stand with his new friends and anyone else who wanted to join later in the future.

The trio finished with breakfast and went towards the academy, laughing and chatting, however, an unwelcome voice rang out into the clearing making Naruto, Shu, and Sasha stop in their tracks.

"So, these are your new friends, loser?" Sasuke's voice rang out.

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto stated, turning around to face him.

"You owe me an explanation, dobe." He said, crossing his arms.

His fangirl squad right behind him glaring, wanting him to comply with their idol's wishes.

"He doesn't owe you jack shit, you ass." Sasha said, not liking the look he was giving her friend.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A duck with a fat log problem, now can you piss off?" Shu stated blankly.

He hated the arrogant boy the second he saw him.

The fan girls were shocked and looked like they were about to charge, but a low growl and dark look from Sasha made them halt.

"Where have you been, Naruto?" Sakura said, trying the nice route, knowing of his crush on her and using it to her advantage.

"Like I told the Uchiha, none of your concern and since when have you ever gave a damn anyways?" Naruto said, which shocked Sakura silent.

She thought for sure, that would work consider how in love Naruto was with her.

Too bad for her, Naruto got over the crush after two weeks, when he saw friendship and the help he got from his fellow students and new teachers, he looked back on it and thought it was stupid so he let it go.

"B-but! D-don't you have a crush on me?" She stuttered.

"Got over it, now you have your answer?" He said, blandly making her take a step back.

"Good, now that you have your answer you can leave me alone."

"Actually, Naruto I would like to know why you would leave my class?" A voice rang out in the clearing.

"Umino-san..." Naruto stated, as said man walked between Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

 **Ending it! Next chapter! Anyways, thank you all for follows and favorites so far also considering there are three votes for KND after the wave mission, I would like to hear your ideas about them, if not that's your choice. Anyways, oh~, Naruto vs. Iruka how interesting~, but I wonder who should enter into the argument, depends on how I feel about it later. Bye bye!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lad, and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 7)**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Where have you been, Naruto?"

"Like I told the Uchiha, none of your concern and since when have you ever gave a damn anyways?"

"Good, now that you have your answer can you leave me alone?"

"Actually, Naruto I would like to know why you would leave my class?" A voice rang out in the clearing

"Umino-san..." Naruto stated, as said man walked between himself and Sasuke.

(Present)

"Well?"

"Well, what? Sir."

"Why did you leave my class?"

"I wanted to cool off my temper and then return, but someone decided to give me an olive branch so to speak and I grabbed it. Do I regret grabbing it? No."

Iruka frowned and so did several students who were watching the scene below from the windows or were coming down to see the scene for themselves.

"Umino-san, my friends and I are needed elsewhere unless you plan on keeping us outside any longer?"

Iruka stayed silent and Naruto took his silence as his answer. He motioned to his friends and flashed away from the surrounding group to the safety of their homeroom classrooms.

"Hey kids, is something wrong?"

"Nothing really, Ranko-sensei. Just ran into a couple of unruly people, that were bugging Naruto." Sasha said, crossing her arms

"Are you sure, is there anything I can do?"

"You can help me by proving them wrong. I will not go back there and I will graduate with my friends here and with those who support me. Not those who have been putting me down for the past four years." Naruto said

Ranko could only stare at the firm stance Naruto had, his blue eyes cold and focused with his fists clenched. She was one of the few who could see Naruto as the son of the 4th Hokage instead of the demon many others thought he was.

She could see that he could do anything he wanted to if he put his mind to it and it made her smile.

"Well, it means we just to work to prove those in your old class wrong, huh, Naruto?"

He smirked at the challenge, Sasha ruffled his hair and wrapped him in a hug as Shu put a hand on his shoulder in support.

The pair said, "And we both will be there to support you, Naruto."

The next few weeks flew by and now it was the end of the month, the end of the trial of staying with Ranko, he had to fight some genin in Iruka's class and Hiruzen made it clear, that Iruka would receive punishment for trying to talk to Naruto through his students.

Naruto had to face, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke. His old tormentors...However when he looked at them, he didn't get cold feet, the feeling of apprehension was no longer there.

Iruka, Ranko, Jackson and Mike's classes were all there watching, some in the trees and the rest surrounding the platform for where they would spar. The Hokage was watching with his crystal ball along with several other jounin.

"Alright, this is a match, Sakura Haruno will go first, then Kiba Inuzuka and then finally Sasuke Uchiha, let it be known that these three will be facing against Naruto Uzumaki. Any objections?"

None were to be said.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno please stand and come up to the platform."

Sakura tried to catch his eye, but Naruto kept his gaze straight ahead until he got to that platform.

"You know, baka. If you forfeit now, maybe, just maybe you will get that date you wanted so badly."

"And you Haruno, need to remember what happened a few weeks ago. The answer is no and I finally understand why I shouldn't have gone after you."

"Ooooh~!" The crowd said

Sakura had her mouth open as Kiba laughed like mad at her getting wrecked and Sasuke didn't even blink an eye. However, she got over her shock that by now has turned to rage and snapped at the protractor to start the match.

The female protractor shrugged and yelled, "The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, can begin. Fight~!"

Haruno rushed forward to deliver her famous angry punch and pound her loyal puppy back in his proper place, however, Naruto moved causing her to tumble off the platform, making Naruto the winner.

"Winner Naruto, reason by Sakura being off the platform."

"What?!" She screeched

"Lay off the yelling kid and sit down. You got out of bounds and you forfeited your match, so take your loss and stuff it." She finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura turned red as several other fan girls jeered at her and Sasuke marked her even lower than before...if that was even possible.

"Up next, Kiba Inuzuka, please step up to the platform."

"Ready for your embarrassment, dead last?"

"Aren't you the dead last, since I am no longer in your class, Inuzuka?"

Kiba snarled in reply. It was true, ever since Naruto left, he was now the dead last, however, they didn't dare try the dead last routine with him, because with him being the heir of his clan.

The dead last routine was only for those of poor standing and orphans...it is a sad and cruel system, but considering that Danzo was the one who organized it, how else can you explain it's malicious nature.

"I'll put you in your place."

"Isn't that the Uchiha's line. I didn't think you would be grasping at the straws at lines, Kiba. Is it really so bad?"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore and he barked out, "Start the match!"

"The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka can begin! Fight~!"

Kiba charged and swung his claws at Naruto's face, which was avoided, Naruto was punched Kiba back, pushing him forward and then got him into a hold, where Naruto could have easily break both his spine and arms.

"Do you surrender, Kiba?"

"Never!" The snarled reply

Naruto only shook his head and slowly started to pull his arms towards him, the muscles straining against the force, any longer and farther and Kiba would not be able to use his arms and his ninja career will be on hold.

"Alright, kid enough. Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?! But-"

"No buts, kid. Any longer and your arms would have been pulled away too much from your shoulders, stalling your ninja career, do you really want that?"

Kiba lowly growled but concede his defeat.

"Good, now go to the nurse." And Kiba did what was asked of him as everyone looked at the blank look he had on his face.

'They were my tormentors...Not anymore. Last and certainly least, is Sasgay fucking Uchiha.' Naruto finished, shrugging his shoulders, preparing for the real battle this time.

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending it! Next chapter, Naruto vs. Sasuke, the months pass, the academy genin exam and teams assignments! See you all in the next chapter, bye!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lad, and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 8)**

* * *

(Flashback)

'They were my tormentors...Not anymore. Last and certainly least, is Sasgay fucking Uchiha.' Naruto finished, shrugging his shoulders, preparing for the real battle this time.

(Present)

Said brooding boy in question only twitched an eyebrow at Naruto and made a show of slowly walked towards the stage and telling everyone, he didn't think Naruto was that much of a threat, however, Naruto wasn't angered or even annoyed by the gesture.

It was like he didn't care, he was indifferent about him and just wanted to get the spar over with as soon as possible.

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other in the ring, waiting for the protractor to start the match.

"The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha can begin! Fight~!"

Naruto went in a stance that had not been since the Kyuubi attack, causing several adults to growl in anger, Uchiha went into his family stance as everyone watched as they stared the other down, before attacking.

Sasuke threw punches trying to knock the dead last out and then he would get the answers he wanted, but Naruto avoided the hits, also like he wasn't trying. At first, Sasuke thought it was a stance that Naruto made to look cool, but the more he attacked the less of the thought the stance was fake.

'It makes him resemble a fox...'

Naruto wanted to end the match, so he started to go the offensive route, wearing down his opponent, causing him to form holes in his stance, allowing Naruto to strike and wound his opponent as well as pushing him back.

The crowd was shocked, seeing Naruto fight on even ground with Sasuke, his supposed better, considering that he kicked his butt months ago, but now he was on even ground with him...no he wasn't on even ground with him, Naruto wasn't even breaking a sweat while Sasuke was inhaling air, glaring daggers at the 'supposed dead-last of his class.'

"Do you surrender, Uchiha?"

"Never! I won't lose to a dead last like you!"

Sasuke went for another attack but left his stomach open for Naruto to make a palm thrust that caused Sasuke to cough and spit on the ground, gasping for breath. Naruto finished him off with a hard punch to his temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" The protector said, much to the boos and hisses of Iruka's class that was overwhelmed with the cheers of Naruto's class as Sasha and Shu stood by his side.

After several months...

"Now it is time for the academy genin exam!" Ranko said, handing out papers

Naruto sat between the couple as he waited for his test, after receiving it.

 **Q#1** : What are the four Hokages and their main accomplishments?

 **Q#2:** What are the five chakra elements that a ninja can mold?

 **Q#3:** What are the three obvious ways to use chakra wire?

 **Q#4:** What are the levels of ninja?

 **Q#5:** What are the five major ninja villages and what are they known for?

 **Q#6:** What are the well-known clans of Konoha?

 **Q#7:** What are the ABNU black ops?

 **Q#8:** What are the other types of jobs a ninja can besides be a front liner?

 **Q#9:** When should a makeshift trap be used?

 **Q#10:** "A ninja should always..."

"Is everyone finished?"

All students put down their pencils and waited for the next instruction.

"Good. Now that everyone has turned in your papers, I will have a clone grade it, while we go outside for the kunai and shuriken portion of the exam." Ranko said, leading the class outside.

There were human-shaped targets and the students had to hit either the center of the target or lethal points. Students were then called up one by one.

"The final portion is to break a genjutsu and perform the academy three."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto walked into the room and waited for instructions, he really wanted to pass. He did not want to fail a third time.

"Alright, Naruto. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!" Naruto was then blown through a swirl of leaves surrounding him and then he found himself to be four years old once again and he felt his body moving, the sounds of the incoming mob, coming closer. His instincts screamed at him to run as his body shook, inwardly he kept chanting, 'This isn't real, this isn't real!'

" **Oh look, it's the demon brat. Let's teach him a lesson!** "

The demonic sounds of the villagers' faces overshadowed giving them an evil look. Naruto yelled back, "I am not a demon, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The villagers were shocked and then illusion faded away, leaving Naruto to find Ranko standing in front of him.

"Naruto?"

"I-I am fine, sensei."

"You're crying." She said, wiping several tears over his cheeks.

"It's nothing. Can we move on?"

She sighed before having him perform the academy three.

The Body Replacement technique, the clone technique, and transformation technique.

Naruto turned into an exact replica of the fourth Hokage, cloak and all. Making Ranko blink twice, 'He's going to be beating off fangirls with a stick when he gets older, I know that for sure.'

After that, Naruto switched with a chair and then made four clones of the fourth Hokage sitting down in a chair.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come here please."

He did, undoing his transformations and his clones and made to stand in front of his sensei.

"I'm very proud to give you this, Naruto. You've earned it." She takes a headband from the table and places one in his hand, making him tighten his grip around it.

"Sensei, Ranko-san, thank you!" His arms tremble like he wants to, but Ranko saw what he actually wants and wraps him up in a hug. Making tears run silently down his face as a large true smile lit up the room.

In the Hokage tower, an old man with the Hokage hat was smiling at the scene he saw in his crystal ball. He moved his gaze to a spiky blonde-haired man in a portrait.

"Your son is going to do great things, Minato."

Back to the Naruto, Ranko releases him and ruffles his hair. "Your friends are waiting for you, Naruto."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem, Naruto."

Naruto exits the room and is then wrapped up and in a tight hug from Sasha and has his hair tussled by Shu, who he smacks away from his already messy hair.

"You could do it and you were worried!"

"Sasha Knight?"

"Seems that's my cue. I'll be right back!"

"Enjoying your cheery girlfriend?"

"You bet your mob of spiky hair I do."

"Leave the hair alone." He pouted

"Shu Edge?"

"My turn!"

"Best of luck!"

He entered the room as Naruto waited, leaning his head against the cold wall as he tried to calm down his racing heart, he still had his headband in his grip and he moved to tie it around his neck, the metal of the plate glinting in the light.

Soon his friends came out, with their headbands as well.

"Passed!" Sasha yelled out

"Passed," Shu said, in response to hers

"Those who have headbands please come back into the classroom."

The group that passed went into the room and faced Ranko's celebratory speech, that was thankfully short because everyone's mind was on either celebrating or relaxing from testing.

"You all will receive your new teams next week. Spend the rest of this week to relax, train, and celebrate your new headbands. Have a pleasant evening all of you and it was pleasure teaching you all."

The class cheered and thanked Ranko before leaving, Naruto was one to leave and Sasha wanted to celebrate at home, by making a feast. Naruto said, that he would catch up, he wanted to give something to Ranko first.

When Ranko wondered by Naruto was the last one to leave, she walked up to him, but before she could speak, he wrapped her up in a hug, that she gave him and said softly, "Thank you for giving me a chance."

After that he left the classroom, leaving the teacher smiling at to where a young boy who was going to do great things for this village. She walked out of the classroom and locked it, flashing home. However, there was a white-haired chunin that was gritting his teeth.

'So the demon passed, dammit! How am I suppose to get the forbidden scroll and I don't even know where he lives anymore! I guess I just have to get that damn scroll myself.'

Naruto met with his friends outside the academy and they walked back home, laughing and chatting, just with several pairs of eyes on them. As the three went to celebrate.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending this chapter, it has been too long since I have updated this story. I don't intend on abandoning it. The next chapter is about the teams and Sasuke bumps into Naruto, Iruka has a talking to with the Hokage and everyone meets their sensei. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies!**

 **Naruto Crossover with Kids Next Door, Blood Lad, and Is that a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 9)**

* * *

Naruto walking home with friends, he was reminded of Ayame and her father and said, "Guys can we please head to the ramen shop?"

"Why?" Shu asked with his hands behind his back

"I want to tell Ayame and her father, that I got my headband," Naruto said, tugging at his headband.

"Sure, but after meeting them I am making my feast," Sasha said with a smile

"Of course," Naruto smiled back and soon the group arrived at the ramen stand and Naruto made his entrance saying, "Old man, Ayame, I'm here and I got my headband!"

Ayame came out first and rushed towards the spiky haired blonde and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Shu and Sasha watched the scene until Ayame noticed them and dusted off her apron with a light blush.

"Hello, and you two are?" Ayame asked

"My name is Sasha Knight, the nice boy beside me is Shu Edge," Sasha said, pointing to the boy who lifted his hand in a peace sign.

"These two are my friends," Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Oh they are, are they?" A male voice entered into the conversation.

It was Old man Ichiarku who was wiping his hands on his apron and smiled at the shiny and polished headband around Naruto's neck.

"I know you all wish to celebrate don't you?" Teuchi asked

"I'm sorry Teuchi, but I promise Sasha to eat her feast, and I will always keep my promises," Naruto nodded

"Very well, but just remember to visit us and you and your friends get a free ramen bowl the next time you visit, you hear?" Teuchi said as Ayame went to hug him once more.

"Of course, what do you think guys?" Naruto asked his friends

"I'm for it," Shu said

"Hell yes!" Sasha said

Naruto then waved goodbye to the few people who treated him like a person before going off to his new home with Shu and Sasha, leaving a happy father and daughter who went back to work with smiles on their faces. While Ayame went inside to prepare more noodles, Teuchi looked at the fourth's head on the mountain and smiled before going back to the warmth of his shop.

The fourth's face on the monument had a smile on his face before going back to it's fixed state of a serious look.

* * *

Mizuki, on the other hand, went to steal the scroll from the Hokage's office since he couldn't get Naruto to steal it for him and he didn't want to waste any time of searching for the Kyuubi and try to manipulate it to his liking.

The traitorous chunin arrived at the Hokage's Office and found nobody there and he just had his palms on the scroll and he broke out into laughter until the lights flicked on and he choked on his laugh as he slowly turned around to face the third.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was leaning against the wall and smoking his pipe.

"H-Hokage-sama," Mizuki stuttered

Hiruzen smiled at him before everything went black for the traitorous chunin.

Two hours later...

Mizuki was shaking off his sleep and he found himself restrained and he felt a stone fall to the pit of his stomach as the door to the small gray room he was in opened up slowly and it was Anko with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, it's only you, Anko," Mizuki sighed

"Oh yes and you are going to tell me everything that you know," Anko said

"Maybe...if?" Mizuki trailed off

"If?" Anko repeated

"You take me like the snake you are and get me out of here, maybe if you come with me I will put in a good word for you?" Mizuki wiggling his eyebrows.

Ikibi on the other side of the mirror could only shake his head at the traitor's idiocy and bravado and then had a messenger ask the Hokage if we need the traitor alive. The ninja took the message and went with rapid speed and then returned a few minutes later with a message saying, to dispose of him after ripping out every bit of information out of his head.

Ikibi informed Anko who let out a cold chuckle that would have scared lesser men and then went to work. The screams Anko made Mizuki shout would be remembered for a long time and the mess she made of him, made the observation room unusable for a while and leaving Anko glowing.

* * *

Late that evening, Hiruzen calls Iruka to his office and waited for the chunin to arrive and he allowed Iruka to enter after he knocked twice.

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked

"Hello, Iruka-kun," Hiruzen said

"You called for me?" Iruka said

"Yes, please come closer," Hiruzen said, waving her closer

Hiruzen then performed several hand signs to quick for the human eye and cast the jutsu for his crystal ball and looked for Uzumaki Naruto and made Iruka look at the happy boy wearing his true smile that he hide from everyone except to those worthy of seeing it.

"Naruto got his headband?" Iruka asked in shock

"Yes, he did and he passed his test with flying colors, but you know what shocks me the most is when I was watching the genin get their headbands, he actually stayed behind and gave his teacher a hug saying, "Thank you for giving me a chance," Anything you would like to say?" Hiruzen said, looking at the shocked chunin

Iruka could only stare at the bright smiling boy who was fighting between eating and laughing with his friends. "No Hokage-sama," He said, softly

"Good, now you have your class to prepare for their genin exams, don't you? In four more months, I believe?" Hiruzen said

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said, as shame started to fill his heart

"Yes, along with that. Warn your class that if they see Naruto with a headband, that it is his own and that he did earn it."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said

"Good you are dismissed you will receive your punishment for disobeying my order two days from now."

Iruka then disappeared and spent the night thinking of a blonde-haired boy and dreading the morning to tell his class about the supposed dead last getting ahead of all of them, they were going to be a pain, especially Sasuke who would demand he gets his headband without doing a thing.

* * *

The next day...

Naruto was shaken awake by Shu who threaten that he would get a bucket of cold water if Naruto didn't get up and Naruto not wanting to have his change his bedsheets once more from the last time he ignored Shu's warning shuffled out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. But, can you blame me? Your girlfriend makes such awesome food."

"No, I don't blame you, but if you don't get up she will get on both our cases."

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, before moving quickly to get down to the kitchen.

After the trio finished eating and then they made their way towards the academy to find out their teams.

Naruto smiled a large smile when he found his friends were going to be on his team and his team and his team leader was going to be Kiskue Kurosaki, a jounin with spiky strawberry blonde hair, a sharp jaw with 5 o'clock shadow, thin lips with a sharp nose and sharp green eyes. His skin was fair but a long scar marred his chest that could be seen through his black kimono shirt and ABNU pants taped down to his ninja sandals.

After his teacher, Ranko dismissed the class for the last time Naruto bowed to her in thanks and joined his new sensei with his new teammates.

* * *

Several days later, Naruto was resting on a rooftop from training and soft footsteps sounded from the left from him and the steps stopped until there were a few steps away from Naruto's prone form. Before the person could speak, Naruto spoke first, "Hello Uchiha..."

"Hmph, dobe..." Sasuke said, staring down at Naruto's lying form with a harsh glare.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be on Naruto's confrontation with Sasuke alone, a flashback to Sasuke and the rest of the class finding out that Naruto achieved his headband, and Kakashi is not happy at not having Naruto on his team. Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Several days later, Naruto was resting on a rooftop from training and soft footsteps sounded from the left from him and the steps stopped until there were a few steps away from Naruto's prone form. Before the person could speak, Naruto spoke first, "Hello Uchiha..."

"Hmph, dobe..." Sasuke said, staring down at Naruto's lying form with a harsh glare.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, sitting up

Sasuke replied with a punch that was caught by Naruto, who was now standing up and placed him in a restraining hold.

"Any reason why you are trying to attack me, Uchiha?"

"Trying to see if you are still the dobe, I remember," He said, removing himself from Naruto's hold.

"I think me having my headband, begs the differ," Naruto quipped

Sasuke growled as he remembered what Iruka said as he stared at the dead last one-upping him by getting his headband first.

[Flashback] [Iruka's classroom]

Iruka entered the loud classroom as he looked at all his loud students and sadly frowned, as he thought of Naruto. The boy, he thought that would not amount to anything, usurping everyone in the class.

He let out a sigh as he knew he was under orders to inform his class that Naruto had his headband and many people would not be happy about that, especially Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba.

The scarred chunin flipped through several hand signs for his signature jutsu and yelled, "Shut it, you little brats!"

Causing everyone to rush to their seats and stare at their instructor waiting for the class to start.

"Now, before we begin, I was ordered to tell you that one of our students has passed their exams and obtained their headband."

Ino raised her hand and asked, "Who was it?"

Iruka took a breath and waited for the chaos, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto. Uzumaki.

That name made everyone silent for a total of five seconds until a loud roar of refusals, denials, and curses rang out through the room as people were in shock and denial.

'How could the dobe get his headband first?!' Sasuke snarled

'That baka, he shouldn't have even passed!' Sakura shrieked

'Troublesome...' Shikamaru groaned

'It seems Uzumaki has a lot more up his sleeves...' Shino muttered

'Naruto-kun got his headband?' Hinata said, blushing at the thought of her crush

[Flashback ends]

"Apparently, they give the headband to just anyone. Did you annoy your new teacher enough that they gave you a headband to shut you up?"

"No, I earned my headband through blood and sweat. I don't have connections like you, but I rather do things on my own and earn my titles, not have the council and my teachers spoon-feed me jutsu like they do with you," Naruto smirked

Sasuke growled at the blow, inwardly knowing it was true.

"Considering that at least I had a family and I wasn't abandoned like you," Sasuke smirked

"Oooh~, low blow, Uchiha. But, considering how you turned out, I am pretty they wouldn't want to see your emo ass either. Now, if you are done trying to soothe and inflate your massive ego, I need to meet with my team. You know, something that you won't be able to experience until four months from now. Now runoff, you cute little academy student," Naruto cooed, before leaving the Uchiha alone.

Sasuke stood on the rooftop with a red blush on his face.

'I will crush you Naruto. I swear it and you will be there in your usual place, in my shadow, choking on my dust,' Sasuke said, his eyes flashing red in anger before going to his compound to train to catch up with Naruto and get his headband.

[Present]

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing paperwork until his door was opened by a very irate Kakashi Hakate.

Said jounin slammed the door shut as he stomped his way over the Hokage who put his pen to the side as he waited for Kakashi to start speaking.

"Yes?" He questioned

"How could you put Naruto on a team?" Kakashi said lividly

"Excuse you?"

"How could you put Naruto on a team?" He repeated

"Why, that is simple Kakashi. He passed his genin exam and I placed him a team with two other teammates and a jounin instructor," Hiruzen said, already knowing where this is going.

"I thought he was under Iruka's instruction? He wasn't supposed to graduate until four months from now!" The jounin said

"Well, Naruto met several students in an accident who lead them to a classroom and he met their teacher who actually gave him a chance to study under unbiased teachers where he was able to catch up on his studies and graduate and on the top tier of his class as well," Hiruzen said with a hint of pride at his adopted grandson

"But, you know whose son he is!" Kakashi said with force

"I am well-aware of whose son he is, Kakashi," Hiruzen said, looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"But, he needs to be with me..." He trailed off, thinking of his sensei's son

"Kakashi he has already graduated, what do you expect me to do, hold him back?" Hiruzen questioned

"Yes!" Kakashi said as if the answer was obvious

"No! I will not hold him back four months just to sate you. Why the hell should I?" Hiruzen said, glaring at him.

"He would help a desperate person create more ties to the village," Kakashi said

Hiruzen stared at him blank-faced as he watched the jounin stiffen from underneath his state.

"Dammit, Kakashi, I will not hold Naruto back so you can have him on your team with the Uchiha."

"But Sasuke-"

"Sasuke already has enough help from with the academy, plus I know of the hate, not rivalship between the two of them and I will not allow you to go into your dreamworld of having Sasuke being you and Naruto being Obito just to sate your ragged conscience."

"Hokage-sama-"

Hiruzen was about to say no until his mind came up with an idea, "Alright Kakashi, you have one chance, but only if you manage to convince Naruto to hold himself back."

"What?"

"What? Did you expect me to tell him that I was going to hold him back because a jounin who shall remain nameless wanted me to so you be on his team? No, thank you. I will not be on the edge of my seat because of his revenge pranks for the next six months, that is your job. If you want something you need to do it yourself. Dismissed, Kakashi," Hiruzen said, returning to his paperwork

"But, Hokage-sama?"

"Dismissed, Jounin Hakate," Hiruzen growled

Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves, thankfully not messing up his stacks of paperwork as the Third sighed and glanced to the side of the portraits of the last Hokage were placed.

"You would be very ashamed of him, you and Kushina would give him an ass kicking everyone would pity him for, I just know it," He replied, going back to his paperwork.

The fourth's portrait looked sad but firm as if it was disappointed at the state of Kakashi and his choices in life.

Kakashi then appeared on the rooftop and made his way to the ramen stand, his target frequent haunt to try and get his way.

[Ramen stand]

Ayame is manning the front waiting to take orders and finds a grey-haired man enter their stall and she said, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what can I get for you today?"

Kakashi said, "I want a salt ramen, please."

"Coming right up!" She chirped, going to her father to give the order

Kakashi spent time basking in silence as his eye landed on a picture frame of his target and with his new friends and he imagined himself standing behind Naruto with Sasuke behind at his side along with Sakura.

Soon Ayame arrived with the bowl of ramen and placed it down in front of him.

"Enjoy your meal, sir."

Kakashi gave her an eye smile and then slightly took off his mask, making her a bit curious, but just went back to work and waited for the jounin to finish her meal.

After he finished, he placed his chopsticks on the bowl, clasped his hands together and thanked her and the chef for the meal, paid and then left, leaving to his target.

He then went to search the training grounds and finally found Naruto on of the hidden training grounds just out of sight, if you didn't know what you were looking for.

[Training Ground]

Naruto was chucking kunai at a tree fifty feet away from him, creating a perfect Uzumaki swirl.

The newly minted students smiled at his work until he sensed somebody was watching him and he slowly turned his head towards the position of whoever was staring at him, but not exactly staring at his exact location.

"Whoever you are, you better come out now. I am not afraid to skewer with many kunai!" Naruto announced.

Kakashi slowly made himself known and Naruto took in his appearance, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kakashi Hakate..." 'and I am the student of your father.' Kakashi finished mentally

"I see, but what does a jounin want with me?" Naruto asked

"How did you know I was a jounin?" Kakashi questioned

"Your vest is a big give away," Naruto said, pointing at his vest with an 'are you stupid stare.'

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah."

"Anyways, what do you want with me?"

Kakashi then decided to cut to the chase, "I want you to be on my genin team."

"You want to me to be on your team?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but I already got a team and an instructor."

"But you can transfer teams."

"And would I do that?"

"Don't you want to be with your rival and your crush?"

"Apparently, your information is lacking, Hakate-san. My so-called crush was just that, a crush. I beat my rival in a spar and I found out that I no longer cared to participate in matches that he would do nothing but beat the crap out of me and insult me in. I am on a team with two people that I know that they will have my back and a teacher that will train me to a ninja so I can go my own way."

Kakashi inwardly winced, as he saw both of the boy's parents behind him, Minato's wit with Kushina's stubbornness were shining through him like a blazing sun.

"Are you sure you do not want to be on my team?" Kakashi tried once again

"Yes, I am very sure. Please do not ask me again," Naruto said, dismissing the matter, taking all his kunai and leaving the training ground leaving Kakashi alone.

'Naruto, you will be on my team sooner or later. You are needed, you are the only one that can help Sasuke and connect with him to get him to stay in the village,' Kakashi thought as he went home.

* * *

[Catching that damn cat]

Team 13 under the supervision of Kisuke Kurosaki were given their first mission of catching the demon cat that has been plaguing Konoha and has been called the hidden tenth biju in disguise.

Naruto called out, "Tricker at location A."

Sasha called out, "Knight at location B."

Shu called out, "Slasher at location C."

"All heard and clear, now capture the target," Kurosaki ordered

"Yes!"

Sasha and Naruto came out from their hiding places to secure their target, but their objective was fast and knew the area very well and was just about to escape until it was caught in a wire trap set by Shu.

The wire trap restrained its' arms and legs preventing the cat who would scratch them all if it wasn't restrained and Naruto held the restrained cat and started to pet it softly making it relax as the team walked towards the Hokage tower to report the success of their first mission.

The cat started to wiggle out of its trap and before the team entered the office, Naruto undid the trap, handing the wires to Shu and started to pet the cat to calm her down.

Their teacher knocked twice and the Hokage invited them in and the Daimyo's wife ran up to them and grabbing the cat and started to hug and squeeze the poor creature to death.

'No wonder that cat always runs away...' The three students thought with a sweatdrop until Naruto sighed

"Ma'am?" Naruto said, cutting through the woman's babbling to her cat

"Yes, young man?"

"I wanted to tell you there may be a reason why your cat must be running away."

"Are you going to say it is my fault?!" She said, shocked

"No, ma'am. Your cat is hurting, look at her," Naruto said, calming her down as the woman looked at her uncomfortable cat.

"Oh!" She said, nearly dropping her cat, but the animal was able to wiggle out of her grip and go to Naruto who started to pet her cat and picked her up gently.

Naruto continued on saying, "Cats like to be pampered, which I am sure you do a great job of, but cats like to be petted softly and be near their owners, but do not like to be squeezed."

"Really..." She said in thought

"Yes, do you see how I am holding her?" Naruto said as the cat purred in pleasure

Naruto spent a few minutes teaching the woman the correct way as the woman smiled as she heard her cat purring in content and even looked at Naruto with gratefulness.

"I see, thank you, young man. Apparently, this village is still producing strong and reliant ninja, especially if they are able to talk to me about something I am sensitive about, especially my precious baby," She said, nuzzling her cat

"You wanted someone to talk to you about your cat?" Kurosaki asked, politely

"Yes, all ninja need to face adversity and I am glad there is still genin with spunk in them like you. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am."

Her eyes widened and then settled as she recognized the name and how it must be her son, "I see. I expect to hear of your accomplishments in the future, understand, young man?"

"Of course, my Lady," Naruto bowed in respect as his teacher and teammates bowed as well.

The Daimyo's wife smiled at Naruto and then left with her happy cat and paying triple the amount for the mission and adding a bonus for Naruto.

[Weeding out the gardens]

Team 13 are helping the tourist's part of the village by weeding out the large gardens that took all day. All three genin were paid very well for their services as the three were covered in dirt, manure, and weeds in their hair.

[Three months later] [Hokage's Office]

Team 13 is standing in front of the Hokage who smiled at them.

"Well Team 13, you have done a lot of good work, having 50 D-ranks under your belt, all completed to the best of your abilities, no complaints, and I have records of the training that your teacher have given me and I have decided that you are ready for your first C-ranked mission."

Naruto and his teammates high-fived each other as their teacher and the Hokage allowed them to have their little moment.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes!" They announced

"The mission will be an escort mission to the Village of Hidden Trees. You are to escort a father and his daughter safely and the second part of the mission is to establish trade between the Hidden Tree and the Leaves. However, in the village, there has been rumors of brawls between two fractions unique to the village so be careful and if it is too much, please terminate the mission immediately, understand?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama!" The three genin said, proudly

"We accept, Hokage-sama," Kurosaki said, gently

"The people you will escorting to hidden tree village will meet you at the East gate of the village, now get some rest you will take an early start tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Team 13 left and made their way home to get a headstart for the early morning and the team arrived first and waited for the people they would be escorting.

Their teacher arrived soon arrived with two people, the girl stood a bit shorter than Sasha, she was wearing a simple white sailor uniform with white sneakers, her skin was fair with unique, but silently off-putting blue eyes as if they were glazed over, her sandy blonde hair fell straight down her back and she stood with her hands behind her back.

The man stood tall wearing a black suit with black loafers, his hair was brushed back, his skin was fair along with his daughter's, but the strange thing about him was his eyes, they were yellow, a sickly yellow like that of a rapid animal and he was smoking from a wooden black pipe.

"So~, you are three that are going to be leading us to our destination, correct?" The man said, staring at them, his unique yellow eyes boring into each of them.

"Yes, sir. I speak for my teammates when I say, can we say ask for your names?" Naruto questioned

The man looked at them and said, "My name is Benedict Uno, my daughter beside me is Ashley, she is my adopted daughter."

"Thank you," Naruto said, bowing in respect in which the two returned

"Alright, let us go forward, we need to take a short walk to arrive at the station that will take us to their village," Kurosaki said, standing next Benedict with Shu as Sasha and Naruto stood beside Ashley as the group walked towards their destination.

As the group was leaving they were being watched by two angry black eyes watching them faded into the distance.

* * *

 **Ending it! The KND part of the fanfic has arrived! Sorry for the wait! Anyways the next chapter will be on traveling to the Village of Hidden Trees. Father and his adopted daughter make a mission to have ninja help them take over their village. Kids vs Teenagers vs Adults in a three-way battle that could tear the village apart and spill into the Elemental Nations. The mission is going to be very interesting. Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

[Flashback]

 _"So~, you are the team, that's going to be leading us to our destination, correct?" The man said, staring at the group, his unique yellow eyes boring into each of them._

 _"Yes, sir. I speak for my teammates when I say, can we ask for your names?" Naruto questioned_

 _The man looked at them and said, "My name is Benedict Uno, my daughter beside me is Ashley, she is my daughter."_

 _"Thank you," Naruto said, bowing in respect in which the two returned_

 _"Alright, let us go forward, we need to take a short walk to arrive at the station that will take us to their village," Kurosaki said, standing next to Benedict with Shu as Sasha and Naruto stood beside Ashely as the group walked towards their destination._

 _As the group was leaving they were being watched by two angry black eyes watching them faded into the distance._

[Present]

Those two angry black eyes belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, who punched the wall he was hiding behind as he watched the group leave Konoha for a mission. He could only growl as he made his way home, snarling that the dobe gets to go on a mission that he wouldn't experience months from now.

When he got home, he immediately took his frustration out of the training logs, beating them until his knuckles were bloody as his mind became overwhelmed with thoughts of inadequacy.

"Dammit... Why? Why him? Why does he get to graduate early? Why does he get to go on a mission? How the hell did he graduate early in the first place?" He spat as he sighed and looked up at the sky

"Damn you dobe...Just you wait. I'll crush you and then I'll crush Itachi..." He swore

[The next day]

Sasuke performed his morning routine and trained before he made his way to the academy, still in a foul mood from yesterday as he took his usual place beside the window and waited for class to start.

As people trickled in, they talked about graduating in a month's time and who is going to be on their team, before the conversation turned to Naruto having his headband and how nobody could find him.

Kiba sighed, "It's a load of bull. There is no way the dead last got his headband before us?"

Ino nodded, "As much as I hate to agree with you, but I do. I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Do you even know where his house is?" Shikamaru quipped as he laid his head on his arms

Ino blushed and said, "No...but I've been trying to find him."

"The gossip queen is losing her touch," Sakura snickered

Ino growled at her before she asked, "Sasuke-kun, you can't believe that the dobe got his headband before you! I mean, he such-"

"Shut up..."

"Wha-?"

"I saw him."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod, grabbing everyone's attention and he continued, "He was at the front of the gate with his teammates and sensei to go on a mission."

Kiba was dumbfounded, "You mean he's an actual ninja?!"

Sakura snarled, "Didn't you hear what Sasuke said? Yes, he's a ninja. But he's still a dead last."

Kiba shook his head as he sulked in his seat as everyone's minds were whirling around the thought of Naruto being a ninja before them and wondered what he was doing.

Iruka came in with shadows underneath his eyes as he called for everyone's attention, which he got with little resistance. As he inwardly thought, 'Damn night shift.'

* * *

[With Team 13]

Team 13 had just arrived at the transport station yesterday evening and the train would take them to the Village hidden in the Trees. Everyone took multiple shifts as the train left the station and passed the time, watching the scenery go by.

Before finally at the crack of dawn, the group has reached their destination. The Village Hidden in the Trees.

The village was half the size of Konoha, the largest in all of the elemental nations, making it a moderately medium-sized village. Trees surrounded everything, the gate was made out two massive trees on par with the forest of Death and two gate guards were manning the front.

One of the guards said, "Uno-san...Are these the Konoha ninja brought with you?"

He nodded as he turned to them, "Yes... Please introduce yourselves."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shu Edge."

"Sasha Knight."

"Kiskue Kurosaki."

"Alright. Enter, just don't cause any trouble, please."

Kurosaki nodded along with the rest of his team as they passed the gates along with Benedict and Ashley.

As the group of six walked, Naruto took the time to observe his surroundings as Shu looked ahead with his hands behind his head as Sasha chatted with Ashley about random things, before, the first real piece of action happened.

A gas mixed flashbang was thrown into the air, blinding several people as the civilians quickly went into hiding under any cover they could and Naruto, Shu, and Sasha immediately took a defensive stance around Benedict and Ashley as Kurosaki covered their backs.

Naruto immediately felt someone was coming from his left and struck out with his kunai, lashing out at the attacker, chipping through their mask, allowing a peak of their long hair to peak out before they vanished back into the dust. Shu had Naruto's back, just in case of

Sasha looked above to the rooftops and glanced at seeing four people of various sizes, before they vanished with Kurosaki blew the dust away, leaving only the six of them in an empty street.

"You were not kidding when you said someone was after you...But to be so brazen to attack you minutes inside the village with shinobi escort, no less," Kurosaki stated, softly

Naruto stated, "It would be best for us to take cover in case they wish to try again."

Benedict nodded, "Of course. At my home, it's protected as I have guards and security watching over it while I was gone...to prevent any surprises."

"Good on you, if you would lead," Kurosaki stated as Benedict nodded and the group continued to move.

As Naruto glanced at Ashley her eyes had a slight despair-filled shine in them, before quickly fading, making a rock form at the pit of his stomach as he continued to look around in case of any more attacks.

The group made their way inside his home as Benedict had Ashley prepare them drinks as he stared at his portrait of him with his children.

"I am going to tell you... the situation here in this village. As you see, by the rather brazen attack in broad daylight, I am not safe and neither are my children. In this village, there is a civil war bubbling to the surface and I can only pray that will not explode. There are multiple fractions of the government that rule this village. The children of this village are one. The teenagers are divided amongst themselves and then there are the adults. You may be thinking how can the children rule a village? Well, there was an incident a couple years back when in the midst of training one of the students, a teacher found out he had a manipulation bloodline. It was passive as they couldn't control it at first until a teacher decided to take them under their wing. It was a few months after that when the teacher was found to be a pedophile and was caught abusing them and couldn't be punished due to the parents accepting a bribe to drop the case and the child snapped. Their bloodline literally connecting all the children in the homeroom that day to kill the teacher. They tore him apart. After that, the child killed their parents and was under the delusion that all adults were evil...and had to be ripped off this world. No amount of conversation worked. People thought it would blow over until the teenagers of the village were dragged into it. Even now, we still don't know how...but it's getting out of control."

"I see...We will do more investigation. Please, try to get some rest. Naruto, you stay in the house with them, Shu and Sasha, we are going to hunt for information."

"Right!" The three genin stated before the three left and Naruto was left alone with Benedict and he asked, "Do you need anything?"

Benedict shook his head and said, "No, my boy. It's just the story...Just breaks my heart."

"It's alright sir, we won't let this civil war happen, I promise."

"You got the makings of a good ninja."

"Thank you. I am going to see if there are any observation points that I can view to see the village from here?"

"Yes, multiple. Just have a guard in one of the hallways show you them."

"Alright and try not to worry."

Benedict chuckled, "I will try."

When Naruto left, Benedict sighed, "What a shame...He would have made a fantastic soldier and possibly even another son. Regardless, after this village is under my complete control...then many other villages before saving Konoha for last. Maybe I'll make him a sleeper agent for me before he leaves and deals with those miserable brats."

"Father?" Ashley called

"Yes, dear?" He answered back

She walked over to him and saw that she was crying with a blank expression and said, "It appears I am crying again, but I don't know why?"

"Oh, dear...Come along. It's time for reprogramming. Don't worry, Father will get the tears to stop," He smiled as he led Ashley to a door hidden behind a bookcase and let Ashely inside.

She nodded and said, "Yes, thank you, Father."

He shut the door behind him as he walked across the room and grabbed a cane and told Ashley, "Now, come to Father. I will make the tears stop."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

 **I'm ending it! I am ending the chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this one. What a spin, huh?**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Guest#1 - Someone is moody~**

 **Guest#2 - I AM AND I DID!**

 **Perseus12 - Thanks, ~!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
